1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-unit switch assembly, and more particularly to a wall-mounted switch assembly having a number of switch mechanisms and respective operator handles for actuating the individual switch mechanisms to control, for example, individual lighting circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed in the art a number of multiunit switch assembly in which a number of separate switch modules are held together on a mount bracket, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,468. As apparent from the prior switch assembly, the individual switch modules require separate housings for accommodating the individual switch mechanisms. These housings will be duplicate members when two or more switches are utilized on the common mount bracket and consequently occupy a correspondingly large space. Further, since the individual switch modules are to be independently mounted on the mount bracket, it is likely to fail to exactly align the switch modules, particularly operator handles thereof, which may result in jamming of the operator handles to each other when the switch modules are arranged closely to each other and therefore greatly reduce operability of the switch handles, in addition to that the handle disarrangement may give an aesthetically unpleasant appearance. Accordingly, the multi-unit switch assembly is mostly desired to have less duplicate members, to occupy less space, and to have exact alignment of the operator handles.